


Find a family

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Body Dysphoria, Cute Kids, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Binary Kemuri Jataro, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Shorts about the WOH finding familial connections.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Find a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All gentle jokes will be deleted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters:  
> Kotoko  
> Togami  
> Nagisa

He fucked up.

The minute the word left his mouth her eyes widened. The chatter from the others became static in her ears. 

"Gen...tle?"

Gentle, that's what they all said to her when they...

"Please..."

Monaca always called her...

"Anything but gentle!"

Togami seemed taken aback by the sudden cry, watching her sob. 

* * *

From the other side of the room, Nagisa heard her cry, he was almost instantly by her side.

"Did someone say..." She nodded and he glared at the taller male.

"It's alright, where are you?"

"Here."

"Are you safe?"

She nodded

"Exactly, you're safe now." 

She nodded again as he rubbed circles on her back

"...I'm sorry." Togami Finally spoke up. "I should have...thought about what I was saying." He looked at the ground

And with that, she felt a little better, after all with her friends she was safe.


End file.
